Pisanie czasem szkodzi
by Nigaki
Summary: Abby zawsze potrafi namówić McGee do wszystkiego. Tylko czemu on potem musi za to cierpieć? SLASH Gibbs/DiNozzo. Disclaimer: NCIS nie należy do mnie.


- Timmy! – Abby wpadła na swojego przyjaciele omal go nie przewracając i przytuliła go mocno.

- Abby, nie nazywaj mnie tak. – poprosił McGee i ostrożnie, by nie urazić dziewczyny, odsunął ją od siebie. – Mówiłaś, że masz jakąś ważną sprawę.

- Tak. Bo ty teraz piszesz kolejną część książki, prawda?

- No tak. A o co chodzi?

- Mógłbyś coś dopisać do fabuły? Dla mnie?

- No nie wiem...

- Proszę! – Abby znowu go przytuliła. – Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę! Obiecuję, że się odwdzięczę.

- No dobrze, co to ma być?

- Yay! Dzięki, Timmy!

- Abby. – jęknął błagalnie. Nie lubił gdy ktoś go tak nazywał.

- Słuchaj, chcę, żebyś dodał...

McGee ze zgrozą wysłuchiwał tego, o co prosiła go Abby. Jak on niby miał coś takiego napisać? Po czymś takim sprzedaż jego książek spadnie!

- No i jak ci się to podoba? – zapytała Abby, gdy skończyła mówić.

- Abby, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Obiecałeś!

- Wiem ale...

- Napiszesz to albo zamienię twoje życie w piekło, Timmy.

- Dobra, napiszę. – zgodził się szybko. Abby była drugą po Gibbsie osobą, której bał się najbardziej. – Mogę już wracać na górę? Szef będzie wściekły.

- Możesz. Tylko pamiętaj, dużo szczegółów. – przypomniała i pomachała mu na pożegnanie.

Cztery miesiące później McGee siedział zdenerwowany w laboratorium Abby i patrzył, jak dziewczyna czyta jego najnowszą książkę z wypiekami na twarzy. Jutro jego najnowsze dzieło ma trafić do księgarni, ale Abby uparła się, że chce przeczytać książkę już dzisiaj. A przynajmniej fragmenty, o które sama prosiła.

McGee podskoczył na krześle, gdy usłyszał pisk Abby. Najwyraźniej zaczęła czytać część, którą najciężej mu się pisało, ale sądząc po pisku analityczki, przypadła jej do gustu.

- Timmy, to jest wspaniałe! – wykrzyknęła, przyciskając książkę do piesi. – Idę pokazać szefowi!

- Nie! – McGee zagrodził jej drogę do windy. W oczach wyraźnie było widać przerażenie. – Jeśli mu to pokażesz, zabije mnie!

- Wcale nie, ucieszy się.

- Nie sądzę.

- I tak w końcu to przeczyta. Książka wychodzi jutro i pewnie jutro ją zakupi, by przeczytać ją któregoś wieczoru, gdy nie będzie mu się chciało budować swojej łodzi. Prędzej czy później będziesz mu się musiał tłumaczyć.

- Wolę później. Proszę, Abby.

- Dobra, nie powiem mu, ale tylko dlatego, że ty spełniłeś moją prośbę.

McGee odetchnął z ulgą.

- Dzięki Abby. Możesz mi teraz oddać książkę? – wolał mieć ją przy sobie, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Abby zmieniła zdanie.

- Nie ma mowy! Zamierzam przeczytać wszystko jeszcze raz, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz!

Następnego dnia, McGee siedział przy swoim biurku jak na szpilkach. Ziva kilkukrotnie zapytała go, czy ma się dobrze, a on za każdym razem odpowiadał, że tak. Miał szczęście, że Gibbs rozmawiał z dyrektorem, bo gdyby mężczyzna tu był, szybko wyciągnął by z biednego Timmy'iego każdą informację. Tony'ego też jeszcze nie było, więc nie słyszał też docinek. Do chwili.

DiNozzo wszedł do biura spóźniony, ale mimo to uśmiechał się zadowolony. McGee ze strachem spostrzegł, że Tony trzyma jego najnowszą książkę.

- Dzień dobry Ziva. – przywitał się z kobietą, a potem zwrócił swoją uwagę na McGee. – Probie, mam twoją najnowsza książkę. Jestem ciekaw co za głupot tym razem napisałeś. – oznajmił z uśmiechem i usiadł przy swoim biurku od razu otwierając książkę.

McGee zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi biurka i zagryzł swoją dolną wargę. Wiedział, że już po nim. Najpierw Tony zabije go za to, co nawypisywał w książce, a potem zrobi to Gibbs, uprzednio go ożywiając, by zabić go drugi raz. A to wszystko przez Abby! Po co on dał się namówić na coś takiego?

- Co do...? – Tony wpatrywał się w tekst w książce z niedowierzaniem. Zaczął czytać od rozdziału, w którym występował jego książkowy odpowiednik i od razu doznał szoku. – McGee!

- To nie moja wina, Abby mnie zmusiła! – wytłumaczył się szybko, widząc, jak Tony do niego wstaje.

- Zmusiła do czego? – Gibbs jak zwykle pojawił się niewiadomo skąd. Jego obecność trochę uspokoiła McGee, ale tylko trochę. Dopóki szef był w pobliżu, Tony nic mu nie zrobi, ale z drugiej strony, Gibbs może.

- Szefie, czy ty wiesz, co on napisał? – krzyknął Tony i podał mężczyźnie książkę otwartą na rozdziale, który przed chwilą czytał.

Gibbs ze spokojem przeczytał jedną stronę, a potem jeszcze drugą. Dopiero wtedy zamknął książkę i oddał ją swojemu podwładnemu.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu się tak oburzasz, DiNozzo. – stwierdził i usiadł przy biurku.

- Nic mu nie zrobisz? – zdziwił się Tony.

- To jego książka, niech pisze co chce.

McGee odetchnął z ulgą, ale zaraz potem spiął się, gdy Tony spiorunował go wzrokiem. Ten dzień i wiele następnych, nie będą najlepsze.

Tego samego dnia wieczorem, w domu Gibbsa paliło się tylko jedno światło. W sypialni.

- Dokładnie tak jak Tommy i Tibbs w książce, prawda, DiNozzo? – zapytał mężczyzna sunąc dłonią po piersi swojego kochanka.

- Zamknij się, Gibbs i zrób coś wreszcie. – warknął Tony i szarpnął rękoma, które były przywiązane do wezgłowia lóżka.

- Nieładnie, DiNozzo, tak się nie zwraca do przełożonego. – powiedział i zabrał dłoń.

- Nie! Przepraszam, sir, to się nie powtórzy.

- Jestem pewien, że się nie powtórzy. – Gibbs powrócił do pieszczenia młodszego agenta. – Co cię tak zdenerwowało w biurze, DiNozzo? – zapytał między pocałunkami, którymi obdarowywał brzuch kochanka.

- McGee. – odparł po prostu i westchnął z przyjemności. – Przestraszyłem się, że... może o nas wiedzieć.

- Nie wie. – zapewnił go Gibbs. – Abby kazała mu tak napisać.

- Abby?

- W zasadzie, to ja poprosiłem ją, by ona poprosiła McGee.

- TY?

Gibbs zachichotał i spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę, który był zdezorientowany.

- Skoro nie mogę powiedzieć nikomu, że należysz do mnie, niech chociaż mój odpowiednik w książce to zrobi.

- Aż tak bardzo ci na tym zależy? – spytał Tony z uśmiechem.

- Jestem zaborczym człowiekiem, DiNozzo. Powinieneś już o tym wiedzieć. A teraz bądź grzecznym chłopcem i rozłóż nogi.

- Tak jest, sir.


End file.
